Pearson and Specter
by lovewritingpictures
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Jessica and Harvey, we can see the chemistry whether they want to explore it or not.
1. With or against you?

« I thought you were different. I thought you wouldn't be afraid of a powerful woman. But I was wrong, wasn't I ? You can't stand the idea of a woman more powerful than you are. »

She sighed, tired of living the same thing over and over again.

« It doesn't matter how hot, smart and brave you are or how much money you bring home because, at the end of the day, you still can't face the fact that I'm as hot, smart and brave as you. That maybe I'm even hotter, smarter and braver than you. And, of course, that I bring home much more money. »

She killed him with her angry eyes. He thought he had actually died.

« You say you want a true woman but you can't stand one ! You want someone beautiful enough to be shown, smart enough to talk and not be embarrassed, brave enough to live with you. You want somebody who bring money in but not too much. You want someone close enough to your level but never at your level or over it. «

She laughed. Despair does this kind of things.

« I've always thought your ego was too big but it I scare you, obviously, it's not big enough. A true man, Harvey, would have enough confidence to be with a great woman without feeling that his own greatness is threatened. A true man would know that two greatness together are better than one. »

He had remained silent through her speech. What could he say ? Deep down he knew she was right. He admired her, he was in awe of her power, her beauty and her brains. She wasn't cute, she was magnificent. The problem is magnificent is great to watch but, to live with it ? Too much, too intimidating, too hard, too tiring, too difficult. He loved her but, at the end of the day, she was an obstacle to his own power and he was not born to be second to anyone.

They were pairs and, by nature, rivals. Until now they had been able to hide it : she taught and he learned. He had respected her and admired her but then he had wanted to overcome his professor. It's a natural cycle. He was ready to step up, she wasn't ready to give up. Their relationship would be a constant tango : more intense than anything else could ever be but too damn demanding, exhausting for the everyday routine.

« You and I ? Too alike. This chemistry ? It's there because we're the same. You get me and I get you, since moment one. You could see me while nobody could because you recognized yourself in me. I listened to you and trusted you because I admired you, I saw in you what I wanted to be ».

He sighed, he did because there was nothing at the moment-not even the firm- that he wanted more than her. But he could, he knew they couldn't. I would destroy them forever.

« A relationship ? Impossible because we're too alike. It would be a constant battle for power. Who wants to live in a battlefield ? You're right Jessica. I want somebody who will support me than clap her hands when I make a homerun, not somebody who could stop me from doing so. But it's not about women and men, it's about people. You want the same thing I do ».

It was mathematical : if you like to sleep on the right side of the bed you need a person who will sleep on the left.

« We both know how we feel about each other, there is no need for words. Say it out loud would just harm us forever. You want to be queen and I king, problem is there is just one throne. I consider you as my equal, it's a honor reserved for you that no other woman will receive. »

You want some, you need to give some. They couldn't have it all.

« What make us great for each other is the same thing that make us impossible for each other. So we settle, and we both know we wouldn't be us if we gave up the throne ».

Jessica smiled and looked at him as you look at a child who has still a big lesson to learn. « I know something you don't », that was the meaning of that look. She walked to him and kissed him right at the beginning of his mouth. It was sensual, it was powerful, it was real and it felt even more amazing as both of them knew it would feel. She separated herself from him and, while he was busy looking at her lips, she said :

« Goodbye Harvey, it was… »

She was looking for the right word, « pleasure » wasn't enough. It was way better and worst than that.

« It was something ».

She walked out the door thinking about what they could have been, thinking how as queen and king of the land they could have easily build a second throne to rule side by side. You can share power, with the right person, but that Harvey didn't know. And if there was only one throne, it would be hers. Always hers. He never stood a chance.


	2. On your own

« I thought you were different. I thought you wouldn't be afraid of a powerful woman. But I was wrong, wasn't I ? You can't stand the idea of a woman more powerful than you are. »

She sighed, tired of living the same thing over and over again.

« It doesn't matter how hot, smart and brave you are or how much money you bring home because, at the end of the day, you still can't face the fact that I'm as hot, smart and brave as you. That maybe I'm even hotter, smarter and braver than you. And, of course, that I bring home much more money. »

She killed him with her angry eyes. He thought he had actually died.

« You say you want a true woman but you can't stand one ! You want someone beautiful enough to be shown, smart enough to talk and not be embarrassed, brave enough to live with you. You want somebody who bring money in but not too much. You want someone close enough to your level but never at your level or over it. «

She laughed. Despair does this kind of things.

« I've always thought your ego was too big but it I scare you, obviously, it's not big enough. A true man, Harvey, would have enough confidence to be with a great woman without feeling that his own greatness is threatened. A true man would know that two greatness together are better than one. »

He had remained silent through her speech. What could he say ? Deep down he knew she was right. He admired her, he was in awe of her power, her beauty and her brains. She wasn't cute, she was magnificent. The problem is magnificent is great to watch but, to live with it ? Too much, too intimidating, too hard, too tiring, too difficult. He loved her but, at the end of the day, she was an obstacle to his own power and he was not born to be second to anyone.

They were pairs and, by nature, rivals. Until now they had been able to hide it : she taught and he learned. He had respected her and admired her but then he had wanted to overcome his professor. It's a natural cycle. He was ready to step up, she wasn't ready to give up. Their relationship would be a constant tango : more intense than anything else could ever be but too damn demanding, exhausting for the everyday routine.

« You and I ? Too alike. This chemistry ? It's there because we're the same. You get me and I get you, since moment one. You could see me while nobody could because you recognized yourself in me. I listened to you and trusted you because I admired you, I saw in you what I wanted to be ».

He sighed, he did because there was nothing at the moment-not even the firm- that he wanted more than her. But he could, he knew they couldn't. I would destroy them forever.

« A relationship ? Impossible because we're too alike. It would be a constant battle for power. Who wants to live in a battlefield ? You're right Jessica. I want somebody who will support me than clap her hands when I make a homerun, not somebody who could stop me from doing so. But it's not about women and men, it's about people. You want the same thing I do ».

It was mathematical : if you like to sleep on the right side of the bed you need a person who will sleep on the left.

« We both know how we feel about each other, there is no need for words. Say it out loud would just harm us forever. You want to be queen and I king, problem is there is just one throne. I consider you as my equal, it's a honor reserved for you that no other woman will receive. »

You want some, you need to give some. They couldn't have it all.

« What make us great for each other is the same thing that make us impossible for each other. So we settle, and we both know we wouldn't be us if we gave up the throne ».

Jessica smiled and looked at him as you look at a child who has still a big lesson to learn. « I know something you don't », that was the meaning of that look. She walked to him and kissed him right at the beginning of his mouth. It was sensual, it was powerful, it was real and it felt even more amazing as both of them knew it would feel. She separated herself from him and, while he was busy looking at her lips, she said :

« Goodbye Harvey, it was… »

She was looking for the right word, « pleasure » wasn't enough. It was way better and worst than that.

« It was something ».

She walked out the door thinking about what they could have been, thinking how as queen and king of the land they could have easily build a second throne to rule side by side. You can share power, with the right person, but that Harvey didn't know. And if there was only one throne, it would be hers. Always hers. He never stood a chance.


End file.
